Membrane electrode assemblies (MEA) are the core of fuel cells such as proton exchange media fuel cells which are well known. See, for example, “Fuel Cell Systems Explained,” Larminie & Dicks, John Wylie & Sons, Ltd. (2000), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Membrane electrode assemblies contain the electron collectors, the catalyst, and the proton exchange medium. Current methods of production of MEAs focus on individual units in which the catalysts are chemically deposited or inked on an electron collector and proton exchange medium. The elements of the unit are then sandwiched together with the application of heat and pressure to produce a single MEA. This prior art method is both costly and not easily scaled up to high volume production.